


Not Yet

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin comes home for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet

**Title:** Not Yet  
 **Prompt:** #3. Ealdor  
 **Word Count:** 281  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Hunith  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Merlin comes home for a visit. 

** Not Yet **  
Merlin slowed the horse he was riding as he crested the hill over Ealdor. Arthur had given him a few days to visit with his mother at Gwen’s insistence. 

Winter had been harsh and the spring was still felt cold as he rode. As he looked at the fields around the village, he could tell from experience the winter wheat had probably not amounted to much. 

He was there to try to get his mother to come back with him. He was tired of worrying over her. She deserved an easier life that she had at the moment. He hoped to persuade her to come with him when he left this time. 

Hunith met him at the door and smiled. She looked a little thinner but she didn’t look ill.

“There you are, my boy. Come in and get warm.” Hunith smiled as she wiped her hands on her apron. 

Merlin jumped down and tied the horse to the rail. He wrapped his arms around her. “Mother, I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I have some soup on the fire. It will warm you up.” Hunith patted his back. She thought he felt bigger somehow. 

“I need to put the horse away and then I want to talk to you.” Merlin said as he slowly let go of her. 

“I won’t come. You ask every time but I won’t leave Ealdor. It’s my home. It’s your home.” Hunith said firmly. 

“Camelot is my home now. Someday Mother, you will give in and come with me.” Merlin kissed her cheek. 

Hunith watched as he took the horse to the barn. She knew he was right but not this time. Not yet. 


End file.
